Party island
PLESE NO VANDALISM OK island bio: About Party Island () is an outer island in Dawn of Fire that contains only the adult version of certain monsters. Out of the four Outer Islands, Party Island has the lowest level restriction, level 5, for monster teleportation. Baby Monsters from the Continent can be placed in the Teleporter under the Party Island heading once they reach level 5. As the baby monster teleports to Party Island, it transforms into its adult version. Description Above the ocean, Party Island can be seen with its many cliffs, encompassed by four platforms: one on the left side, one on the right side, one in the front, and one in the back. The front platform is the largest and the closest to sea level as the other three platforms are raised. The floors of the raised platforms appear to have cyan-colored grass while the front platform is a mixture of cyan grass and a bare tan. The raised platforms also have brown edges while that of the front platform is maroon. The edges of the raised platforms contain green vine-like objects that support multiple balloons and pennant banners. In addition, stars and confetti can be spotted on the front platform. A large creature can be seen below the front platform which supports the entire island, just as the islands in MSM are supported by Colossals. What can be seen of it is dark-brown, and it has navy blue eyelids. On its forehead lies a star along with six red specks right above it. Most importantly, on the sides of the platforms, cannons are noticeable, which occasionally shoot arrays of confetti into the sky that slowly dissipate into the air, resembling a "party." Indigenous Monsters The monsters of Party Island, somewhat like the rest of the Outer Islands, are of the Natural Elements: Earth, Cold, Water, Plant, Air, and Fire. Ethereal Elements: Mech, Crystal and Poison. Legendary Element: Legendary. Seasonal Elements: Halloween, Christmas, Valentines, Easter, Summer, St. Patrick's and Thanksgiving. Pocket Element: Pocket. SuperPocket Element: SuperPocket. The list of indigenous monsters is below Natural *Kayna *Noggin *Mammott *Potbelly *Stogg *Maw *Shrubb *Furcorn *Oaktopus *Quibble *Ziggurab *T-Rox *Scups *PomPom *Edamimi *Quarrister *Candelavra Ethereal *Bellowfish *Dragong Legendary * Shugabass * Shugajo Seasonal *Punkleton *Yool *Schmoochle *Blabbit *Hoola *Slaprock Luckybyrd *Qurkey *Gobblygourd Pocket *Chatot *Kricketot SuperPocket *Pikachu ''Note: Only one of each type of monster on Party Island is able to produce Coins. In other words, if a Kayna is already on Party Island and then a second Kayna is teleported, only the first will produce Coins. Therefore, the maximum amount of Coins that can be produced on Party Island at a given time is TBA�� ''. In total, it takes TBA days and TBA hours (excluding video speed-ups) and it costs TBA �� to teleport every monster indigenous to Party Island from the Continent. Song The Party Island song is in the key of C major, with the Ziggurab playing on all parts in the song, even if all monsters were present on this island. The song plays at approximately 80 beats per minute. The Mammott, Chatot, Yool, Edamimi, Noggin, Ziggurab, Pikachu, Kricketot, Slaprock Luckybyrd and Potbelly play their parts. Oaktopus sing its part also. At half of the first measure, Shrubb joins in. The others repeat their parts. After the first part, Stogg, T-rox, Scups, Quarrister, and Quibble played their parts.Then Kayna, PomPom, Hoola and Furcorn played their parts. The next half, it repeats the first part of the song but Potbelly, Pikachu and Oaktopus didn't play and Hoola, PomPom and Quibble join the song After that, Candelavra and Maw sing their parts. This measure is repeated by Mammott, Slaprock Luckybyrd, Yool, Noggin, Kricketot, Shrubb, PomPom, Hoola, Chatot, Ziggurab, Edamimi, and Quibble, but Potbelly, Pikachu and Oaktopus returned. For the last measure, Slaprock Luckybyrd, Maw, Stogg, Kayna, Quibble, T-rox, Pikachu, Candelavra, Furcorn, Ziggurab, Quarrister, PomPom and Hoola play without Scups until the end of the song and returns to the first measure. Notes *Party Island did not come with the original Dawn of Fire launch; it was released with the Version 1.8.0 Update, which coincided with the one-year anniversary of the game. As such, Party Island is the first and only additional Outer Island to be released after the game's original launch. **Party Island is also the first and only Outer Island to have a set teleportation time: five minutes. This makes the island rather easy to populate for new players since the teleportation time does not increase as the monster's elemental number increases. *Party Island was teased on October 4th, 2016 on the MSM Facebook page. *Party Island has a similar layout to a classic My Singing Monsters island since both have eyes. **No other Outer Island has eyes or any feature that resembles the five senses. *The Kayna can speak in English on Party Island, making this the first time that a Kayna has ever spoken and done so in English across the entire My Singing Monsters universe. It sings with the Furcorn and PomPom, "Come on over here!" **This is also the first time the Furcorn has ever spoken and done so in English within the game. However, the Furcorn actually spoke twice before: once in a removed tutorial for My Singing Monsters, and another time in the spin off game, Furcorn's Jelly Dreams. *The description of Party Island mentions that the Monsters feel weird living on top of the head of another creature. This would be the first time that Monsters on any island have sung on top of a living creature. *Party Island has the slowest tempo in MSM history, at 80 bpm. *Tweedle, Toe Jammer, Ghazt, Grumpyre and Humbug are the only single element Monsters that don't teleport to Party Island. *It currently has the second least number of teleportable Monsters that go here. The least amount of teleportable Monsters is Cave Island. Before T-rox was added, Party Island had the least monsters. Before Party Island was revealed, Cave Island had the least number. *Party Island is the only outer island where both Mythical Monsters (G'joob and Yawstrich) cannot be teleported. **It is also the only outer island where all eight Seasonal Monsters can be teleported; the Blabbit, and the Qurkey are the only Party Island-exclusive two out of the eight. *The 1.11 loading screen shows that Party Island is extremely close to the Continent, this would explain the shorter teleportation time. **This also explains where the other Islands could be. *As joked by fans, PomPom, Kayna, and Furcorn‘s song seems very unsettling when taken out of context; “ Come on over here... “ *Teleporting a monster to Party Island does not give the achievement for teleporting it. (With the exception of monsters that can only be teleported to Party Island, eg. Quarrister) *Teasing the release of Epic Blabbit, there was a video which mentioned seeing remains of a giant creature called a "Glubber" with rocks on its head that had structures resembling balloons and confetti. This is probably Party Island, since it has balloons and confetti launchers, as well as be on a large creature‘s head. Category:Party Island Category:Islands Category:Outer Islands Category:Dawn of Fire